Department of Super Heroes
AKA The Defenders The DSH is a branch of the FBI created recently to utilize persons of super ability to police and monitor those who might abuse the citizenry with said abilities. The DSH is a super SWAT team for Bureau 13 and others that need such. Their mission statement is to assist law enforcement on a national level against any and all "super criminals". The "super criminals" are classed as anyone who uses meta level abilities, super advanced technologies, magic, psionics, or excessive weapon force to break the law on a level that regular law enforcement may have extreme difficulty with. They do not protect national security, fight commies, or aid any political goal. they are cops. Some are full time, many are part time. Membership in the DSH does not prevent or necessarily mean involvement as a Bureau 13 member. Lairs The force has several strategically located and mostly public facilities interlinked by a magical portal system. The "lairs" are comfortable places for living, lounging, and training built with the needs of meta humans in mind. The four primary locations are in New York, NY, Los Angeles, Ca, New Orleans, Lo, and Chicago, Il. Numerous offices are located around the nation to facilitate quick deployment. Ane are kept on staff to further facilitate transpiration and if necessary communication. *'New York' -- The original headquarters of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. Labs housing, a nice comforable place to get things done and hang out. The original BPRD people prefer this location. *'Los Angeles' -- Also the location of the super holding cells and the vaults for magically dangerous materials. *'New Orleans' -- Southern style and comfort. So far mostly people passing through. *'Chicago' -- Not yet anyones favorite location. Nodes Nodes are gates in areas of interest and hot locations or some well placed locations to speed getting people around. These locations, among others, have nodes. *'Vista City, California' -- Where else? *'Scott City, Kansas' -- Yes, it's a hot spot. *'Bangor, Maine' -- Too many incidents dude. *'St. Louis, Missouri' -- Central location *'Atlanta, Georgia' -- This location is starting to heat up. Teleporters Ane have been hired as on call teleporters and back up communications. At least a few are located in every lair and node in the system. Common Equipment *'Badges:' The DSH shield is made of mostly solid iridium. It has both technological and magical tags that make it near impossible to duplicate and easily verified if required. All members full or part time are issued a badge. When touched by the right person the badge shows a holographic id card for that person. It will not work in the wrong hands and is a technomagical effect. *'Super Suits:' All members that desire it are equipped with magical instant change super suits designed to withstand their particular circumstances. Stone Mountain gets really big. Suzy is too strong and fast for the average set of clothing. Other circumstances vary. The super suit is put on, and then dismissed, you are nude. Put on your normal clothing. When the super suit is summoned your regular clothing is exchanged with the super suit. Once the need is ended reverse the process. Your civies are clean and undamaged. Each member of the DSH gets a super suit made to their specifications as to style cut and appearance. Even if you have a thing for yellow spandex. To date the DSH has no uniform standards. The Iridium badge is the only identifying mark. *'Watch/Communicators:' Also supplied are the super watches. These devices were brought in by Suzy and Molly. They were instantly seen as the good idea they are. The watches have been duplicated technologically updated, and are distributed to all members full and part time. They aid in communication, location and broadcast the general health of a wearer to other wearers. (Yes a licensed bluetooth replica is available for fan-types to buy and wear.) The watches have three emergency buttons - one is a physiological telemetry meter - if blood pressure and respiration suddenly drop to unconscious levels then the watch sends an alert. If the watch is broken or damaged or removed from the wearer it sounds an alert (If damaged based on the last known location). And there's an alert button. you slap that and it means "I'm fucked, please rescue me." The main technological updates are the smart functions. The watches can access the internet or the cell phone network. They have voice command capacities. You can get a criminal record, search goggle maps, or get a pizza delivered. Several additional sensors can be attached to the watches as well from simple gas detectors, microscopes, or even a whole Tricorder. The main functional limiter is the small screens. The Tracker Bracelet is a simpler but related technology. Current Members *'Abe Sapiens:' Supernatural investigator, aquatic specialist, psychometric. Late of the BPID -- Wet suit, it keeps the wet in. *'Andrew Armstrong:' AKA Atomic Andy -- Flying brick. He frequently pairs with Kalvin -- Andy wears blue with a white circle on his chest that has a Red "A" with electrons flying around it. *'Basha:' Just Basha, rocking the one name thing -- An ancient mage. She swings high level clerical and arcane magic. Part time. Professor of Ancient Studies Mystkonic University. A recovered Lich from the time of Nebuchadnezzar II. -- Her usual working outfit is a Babylonian gown deal, bare breasts. No matter what she wears, in more mundane situations she dresses in Conservative business fashion, she has her cleavage bare to show her holy mark. *'Bruce Signs:' AKA Ogre -- Super strong brick and physicist. He works with Strange. Hyper Dimensional weirdness by day, break things by night. He is an expert in the meta planer sciences. Shorter and broader than Stone Mountain, also green. -- He wears super shorts, in tan. *'Brunhilde:' AKA Valkyrie -- An Æsir. Apparently a real Valkyrie. Works with Strange. Her core competency is a light brick. She is also a decent detective and police operative. Like Thunder Daughter she waves a sword around. She is respectful to Freida -- Her outfit is a blue and silver armor catsuit, no helmet. Mundanely she favors the kertile, short version. *'Clarence Reamer' -- AKA Fairy Godfather -- Normally a whip cord thin black male Human. Frankly a demigod. He can shape change to anything. He sees your sins. He mostly goes around nailing corrupt politicians. It is a full time job -- Dresses as Baron Samedi without the facial makeup if a super suit is required. *'Conner Blackmane:' No special name -- Director of the DSH. Very powerful mage and blaster. -- Mr "Institutional Suit". If he goes D&D hero type you are in it deep. *'Cory McBride:' AKA Spiderman -- An early breakout victim. Brick, sticks to walls. -- We licensed the name from Marvel. the Look too. *'Elizabeth Sherman:' AKA Liz, no super name -- A fire starter. Cannot fly but can project further than Raymond Inez. Formerly of the BPID and married to Hell Boy -- Typically a black cat suit. She likes the super suits. *'Freida Horgerson:' AKA Thunder Daughter -- Medium brick with various magical abilities. The granddaughter of Thor and an Æsir -- She wears a white and gold "Valkyrie" super suit, short-short shirt and armor. Business wear in the office. *'Gina Giarelli '- Speedster, regenerates. Based in New Jersey, Vitto's Mom, was a little girl in Rome during WWII. Looks about mid 20s -- No super suit given. *'Hell Boy:' AKA Red -- A reformed prince of Hell apparently. Heavy brick with a punch of Doom. Not as strong but can stand toe to toe with Stone Mountain for durability. A mostly good Catholic boy. Married to Liz Sherman. Both formerly of the BPID. A bad influence on Thor -- He favors a trench coat, slacks and t-shirt. He has super versions. *'Jace:' AKA Snarl -- A Sergal kinda. He started as a Sergal melded with an alien life form and powered by weird energies. The result is a mix between Venon and Mr Fantastic. The nicest mythic horror you might want to know. -- Wears nothing, it just gets in the way. Long fur hides the boy bits, when he has them. *'Joe Sunday:' Investigator, super mundane. He is actually painful for mages to be around. *'Jean Nelson:' AKA Tiger Lily -- A tiger exotic woman, a plantigrade light brick. She lives with Steven Strange. Strange came home with her one day, origin unknown beyond that. They are a couple. Jean Nelson is impulsive, and quick to anger. Strange blunts this -- She wears a substantial two piece and not much else. She wears a belt of clothing mundanely. *'Kalvin Watterson:' Suzy's bother. Recently recovered from "The House that Jack Built". He leverages the Journalist when not "being super". Everyone needs a hobby. Frequently works with Andy -- Super Suit similar to Suzy. Dashing cape mandatory. *'Molly Wallingford:' Outsider Brick, came in with Suzy -- Shirts, cargo pants and super boots. *'Nick Blum:' AKA The Sleeper -- Magical dream powers. He can conjure reality from his dreams. We are not sure how to use him, but he needs training to not be a danger. He also has random things he didn't know pop into his head. -- Pajamas? He doesn't do field work. *'Raymond Inez:' A human torch. Human bonded to a Fire Elemental. A refugee from The House that Jack Built. Also god blood, Apollo this time. He is married to Theresa, more than slightly besotted actually -- No suit given. *'Dr. Steven Strange' Bureau 13 mage, medical Doctor. Strange is cold, he does not play well with others. He is lacking in empathy, and is uncaring of the feelings of those around him. Tiger Lily blunts this to a great degree. They are a couple. -- Flashy tunic and hose with high collared wizard capes. *'Suzy:' Flying Brick or "Supergirl" -- She wears the typical super spandex with a utility belt. *'Dr. Terry Jones:' AKA Stone Mountain -- The Brick of Bricks. He can throw locomotives, or take a hit from one. A biochemist at the Warp Drive Project when not heroing -- His super suit is padded pants (not purple) and a super harness. *'Theresa Gonzalas': A woman with Dragon Wings. Can "Hulk Out" and become very strong and tough. She is married to Raymond. -- No suit given. *'Thor' -- Yes, the Æsir god of Thunder. Red hair, beard, and shimmering armor, hammer of course. Mega damage brick. He is a bad influence on Hell Boy. -- Fancy Nordic armor. Business casual mostly otherwise. *'Tom Manning:' Anything but super under director -- Cheap looking business suits that are a considerable amount of armor. *'Vitto Giarelli' - Speedster, regenerates. Based in New Jersey, Late 40s in age, looks mid 20s -- No suit given. *'Wayko:' Neomono. Light Alien regenerating Brick, He has police experience -- A super cop uniform. Not Members but can be contacted *'Amelia:' Molly's daughter. Moving more into Heroing. *'Anthony:' Half Centaur A god. He does not like to throw his weigh around. It is dangerous for the magical stability. When he has it was bad, very bad. *'C.K. Dragon:' Tiny Dragon, Psionic. Non-Human set of priorities. Usually works as a comptroller for Anthony, but can be bribed or coerced into helping with cases, under the right circumstances. Possessive of Suzy, Molly and Amelia. It is leverage to get him to do things -- Scales, what else? *'Candilee:' Centaur, Craftswoman, AKA witch, Keyboards and vocals for Astral Flame. She will back up Willis and Orane -- Breezily nude and uncaring. *'Helenanna:' Centaur, Epic level warrior and cleric. She will aid if she is in the area -- Her working outfit is Centaur plate armor. Denver Broncos t-shirts otherwise. (They pay her.) *'Raphael:' Outsider magical blaster with extras. He is contactable and will aid in off the books rescues and the like. Former Murder Hobo. He can get very violent -- Buff gray suit from the waist up with a black codpiece, and mirrored shades, or he doesn't wear much of anything. *'Jerry Saille:' Death resistance, medical Doctor, telepath. Real in with the Ane. He has not seen much action except disaster scenes -- Wears doctor clothes. *'Dr. James Smythe:' Mage, immortal. Mainly a resource, he no longer does field work. A master of divination, detection, and knowledge of occult beasts and matters -- Wears British scholar outfits. *'Mark Zeloplous:' Meta grade Magician. He is like Freida, god blood, in his case Zeus. He teaches magic at UCLA and will do field work -- Wears business casual. *'Sven, Thor and Svenn', Norway's Favorite Super Heroes. Sometimes in Los Angeles being D list celebrities. Not usually available -- Clothing unmentioned. *'Orane Blackmane:' Fourteen and a half foot Red Sauroi. Very strong, breaths fire. Kills things dead. The drummer for Astral Flame. -- Belts and harnesses covered in various fetishes, fingers and nipples mainly. She has a belt of clothing. *'Starry Windchilde:' Yes, her real name. A master craftswoman. She will aid in divination and where her magic is useful. She is most defiantly not a combat monster. Defect weather, learn stuff, heal people. (She is an available contractor, not a sworn officer.) -- Wears what ever she throws on. Some jobs done nude. *'Timothy Blackmane :' Private contract material and macro kinetic. He can be called on for training or material aid. He makes the force pistols. An item with Starry -- He also has adventuring gear. We think he wears the hat to bed. *'Willis Blackmane:' Tanuki, magician & fighter. Permanent unicorn bait. Astral Flame lead guitar and singer -- Various fashionable adventuring gear. A flashy dresser. Minors Being Groomed *'Calvin O'Uisce:' AKA Stupendus Man -- Born 2010. Meta with an ability to fly and animate objects. Some times very complexly, see below. Calvin is the poster child for ADHD, super smart and very easy to bore to death. He is now enrolled in Blackmane Academy. He has an on-going mentoring with Kalvin Watterson. *'Hobbes:' A small tiger that typically walks on two legs and is Calvin's constant companion. A stuffed tiger. A toy Calvin has poured so much energy into that it is now alive and intelligent. Azarach classes him as a free willed golem. DSH Corrections The DSH by necessity has a number of specialized holding facilities. Holding Cells The DSH had three classes of holding cell at the New York Lair. *'Class 2' -- These are just cells. If there is nothing unusual about you once stripped you go here. *'Class 1' -- Anti magic to keep you from using it. The same as Class 2 otherwise. *'Class 0' -- These are the Supercells. They will contain the likes of the Hulk or the Joker. They are no longer used as permanent incarceration. Federal Anti Magic Prison This prison is much like any other, with the exception that no magic will work on the grounds of the facility. It is provisioned for those who use magic or of a magical nature unharmed by removal from magic. It is not just for those that have abused magic, but those that would be impossible to hold because they have magic. In all respects it meets the new standards for Federal Prisons. Venus Holding Facility This is the replacement for the Zero Cells. The facility on the surface of Venus has 100 cells. They block magic and psionics. There is no one on the ground to be affected in any case. They are strong to the point of containing those metas that can throw locomotives. In any case escape means you are on the surface of Venus. Not nice. Each inmate gets the equivalent of a nice bungalow. Education and entertainment are there as well. You just do not get out. Everything is remotely controlled. If a physical hand must be lain on the place telepresence robots are used. Category:Groups Category:DSH Category:USA Administration Category:Bureau 13 Category:Supernatural